Nikki
Nikki (also called Snezhana or Снежана in the Russian version of Metro 2033) is a prostitute in Riga, encountered in the level of the same name, in Metro 2033. Overview Nikki is first encountered when Artyom is drinking vodka with friends, sitting at a table to the right, then walking past them. She can be found later at the end of the black street, in the area where there is a doll on the floor near a fire drum. She only shows up after you talk to Bourbon and answered "I'm not ready" to his question. When Nikki asks for a bullet, Artyom has the choice to either go with her, or decline her offer. When chosen to go with her, she leads Artyom to her room. She askes him to close his eyes and wait. Artyom does, but opens them just in time to see a big man in front of him, who headbutts him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Artyom finally wakes up with another man standing next to him, chastising him for going with Nikki. The player then finds out that Nikki has stolen all of Artyom's MGRs. Nikki's Conversation A transcript of the conversation between Nikki and Artyom. Note that, although the basic phrases are similar, they may differ slightly from player to player: Nikki: Hey, baby. You like what you see? *'Artyom steps up to her and talks' Nikki: Is that a gun in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me? *'Artyom now has the choice to decline or accept her offer' *'Artyom offers her a 5.45mm bullet' Nikki: Ok, come with me, sweetie. *'Artyom follows her to her room' Nikki: Prepare for a big surprise... big boy. *'Artyom enters Nikki's room' Nikki: Now close your eyes and wait for a big suprise! *'Artyom puts his hands in front of his eyes, just seeing Nikki bending over. Artyom has his eyes closed now.' *'Artyom opens his eyes but the lights have been turned off. A tall man is standing in front of Artyom, and headbutts him in the face' *'The screen turns black and Artyom wakes up, and a man standing next to him' Unknown Man: You dumbass! Everyone knows not to go with Nikki. Her ass really packs a punch, no? Ha-ha-ha! Looks like your pockets were emptied. That's what you get. *'Artyom stands back up, and the player takes control of Artyom again' Trivia *It may be interesting to note that Nikki is the only female character in Metro 2033 which Artyom can really interact with. Similarly she is the only female NPC with a unique model. *Her attire greatly differs from the original and the redux. **Ironically, in Metro: Last Light, aside from Anna, the stripper in Venice are the two women that Artyom has a sexual encounter with. The stripper has a strong resemblance to Nikki (Redux appearance) and this may indicate that Nikki is a stripper who lives in Venice. *If Artyom goes back to Nikki's room, nothing can be found. Nikki, the big man and your MGRs are never seen again. Gallery Nikki na Ryżskiej.jpg|Nikki, seen behind Eugine, eyeing up Artyom when his comrades drink to his heroics on Rizhskaya de:Nikkiru:Снежана Category:Characters Category:Metro 2033 Video Game